Tufts University seeks NIGMS funding for a Summer Internship Program designed to provide biomedical research experiences to Tufts undergraduate students majoring in engineering and computer science. The long-range goal is to encourage cross-disciplinary training for the next generation of biomedical scientists and thus promote an interdisciplinary approach to solving problems related to human health. The specific goal is to increase the number of students who pursue careers in biomedical research. The objectives are: 1. To increase the understanding of students about what a career in biomedical research would entail through distinct, innovative summer research internships on the Tufts Health Sciences Campus; 2. To increase the students' awareness of the benefits of biomedical research and potential careers, collaborations and post-baccalaureate training opportunities through workshops and seminars; 3. To increase students' laboratory skills and confidence by their planning, completing, and presenting a mentored, independent hands-on biomedical research project; 4. To increase the number of students who choose Biomedical Engineering as a major or minor; and 5. To increase the number of graduating engineering seniors who pursue post-baccalaureate training in bioengineering or biomedical research or enter industry careers in these areas. This program consists of a ten-week summer research internship for ten students in which the students interact with and work alongside outstanding research scientists. It builds upon existing strengths at Tufts in engineering, biomedical research, and undergraduate education, a proven commitment of Tufts to undergraduate research as a teaching tool, and a thriving culture of inter-departmental and inter-school collaborations. By exposing the students to potential opportunities and benefits of collaborations with biomedical researchers, it will help the students decide if biomedical research is an area in which they would like to apply their engineering and computer science training.